


A Little Lesser

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra's Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 5: Note
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Little Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> Pew.

Alex is shaking. She’s also soaked to the bone, neglecting to dry herself off after a brutal, punishing, cold shower. As if the chill in her bones can shake the guilt that has found a home in its rotten cores. As if she doesn’t still feel the warm red smears that she herself had carved and cleaved from Astra herself upon her cheeks. 

Fuck. What if it was still clinging and hanging from the murder weapon itself? She cursed, falling off her bed, crawling over to the instrument of her horrible torment, that she had refused to hand over to the DEO. 

She’s too much of a coward to check though. Too much of a coward to see it with her own eyes, smell it again, and remind herself she bleeds black now. But this time, after every other time she’d looked, she found a small attachment at the handle. Something gel like, something shiny, completely alien. 

If it was some delayed proximity mine, she figures she’d welcome it with the last of her bravery, and snatches it with her entire hand - only for it to immediately expand, stars, dust, void spanning just a wingspan wide to deliver her a final message from her undeserving victim. Phasing through her mortal hands, neat letters arrange themselves. 

_ If you must, then mourn the dead, but do not forget to love the living. _

And so the universe continues, a little lesser with the loss of the woman that had redefined all that she saw and knew as duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoosh.


End file.
